I kinda liked Harry
by Lionella
Summary: A little one shot of when Lily and James are living together.


This is my first fanfic, I am supposed to be doing assingments but got the urge to write a story (which is a very rare event). I'm not sure about the rating, I hope its ok, I'm still getting used to this whole system. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, criticism is always welcome as I have always aspired to write, but never gotten around to it. As a result, I haven't had much to practise on and pointers in the right direction are always good.

Disclaimer: Why would I own anything to do with Harry Potter?

I still get a shock when I look at my house. Well, _our_ house I should say.

Lily and I had bought it 6 months ago, but I still got a thrill whenever I thought about it. She was finally mine, after all these years, all the rejections, the fights, she had admitted those three little words. I can still remember it...

_She looked up at me, a spark in her eyes. _

_'I love you James', she murmered, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. I couldn't help but kiss her, I was pleasantly surprised when she returned the kiss._

I walked through the door. It was pretty late, but Death Eaters seem to prefer killing people at night. Lily should be in bed by now, I hoped so anyway. I felt pretty bad when she stayed up waiting for me, but I had learnt not to argue with her. She can be pretty scary when she points her wand at you and threatens to hex you for suggesting that she couldn't handle the late hours.

Tonight though, no Lily. The lights were on, but I couldn't see her anywhere in the general vicinity. As I walked to the kitchen, I heard a soft moan from the couch.

Wow, words can't describe how amazing she looked. Her long red hair had fallen over her face, one arm was tucked under her head; the other drapped on to the floor. I tiptoed over to gaze at her. She always looked her cutest when she was asleep, completely relaxed. No glare that she still frequently levelled at me (on the rare occasion that I accidently set fire to the curtains. I swear, it wasn't _my _fault that time, it was Padfoot who dared me to try and curse an apple off his head).

She sighed, and shuffled a little. I reached down and smoothed the hair away from her face. Angelic. Thats a good word to describe how she looked just then. She leaned her head into my hand and squinted out from under her eyelashes.

'James? That you?'. Sleep slurred her words a little.

'Of course, who else would it be?', I joked.

'Oh, haha...'

She tried to sit up, but before she could I had swept her up and started to carry her upstairs to our bed.

'James! Put me down! I am perfectly capable of putting myself to bed!'

'Yeah, thats why you were asleep on the couch...'

'You are so lucky that I can't reach my wand right now'

Luckily, we had reached our room before she could start suggesting the numerous curses she would put on me for treating her like a fragile flower.

'Lilyflower, you know you shouldn't wait up for me, especially if your tired'

'Need I remind you the outcome of the last time we had this discussion?'

I couldn't answer that question with anything other then a shudder, did I mention how scary she could get with a wand?

'Anyway, I needed to tell you something', she remarked softly.

What's this? I started to get a little nervous, what was wrong? Had she found the results of Padfoots and mine last 'experiment'? Maybe he had accidently let it slip? I thought we had cleaned everything up and replaced all the things that were...umm...slightly more damaged then they had originally been.

'Yeah...?'

She laughed at the look of nervousness that had crept over my face.

'I'm pregnant'

Huh?! I hadn't expected that! Pregnant? But...? How...?

'Honey? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I thought you would be happy about this..

It filtered through my brain at last.

'I'm going to be a father?! That's excellent!' I gave her a hug.

A smile replaced the worried look on her face.

'So your ok with this? I'm sorry, I know we didnt want to have kids yet, not with the war and everything, but I only found out this morning.'

'Lily. Stop it. This is the best thing that could have ever happened! So have you though of a name?'

She frowned a little.

'I kinda liked Harry, what do you think?'

Well, thats it. Reviews would be nice, and as i said before, criticism is very much wanted to help me improve on this! I know there are a lot of stories that are along these lines (my apologies to anyone if this is rather similar to theirs, there are so many stories that I can't check each one to see), this is just some random writing that I hope has got me warmed up to do all the assignments!


End file.
